


The Duke

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Do This Alone [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Do I Do This To Myself Honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: Remus is the villain. He's evil, and he's okay with it.Right?
Series: Do This Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Duke

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show the similarities between the twins, so I mirrored the fics à bit, so see if you can catch that!
> 
> A steady writing schedule? Never heard of her

He's a King.

Then he's not.

He's falling apart, falling down, he's-

Dark Creativity. 

A green sash, a crazed grin. Tired eyes, shaking hands.

He reaches out for help, and is pushed away. 

By the 42nd time, he's used to it. 

Sometimes he screams and laughs and kills things.

Sometimes he screams and cries and kills parts of himself because they don't care, so why should he? 

He doesn't particularly care about their opinion anyway.

He's the villain! It's his role, and he plays it well. He enunciates just so, scares them just right. He plays the part well. He's Creativity-

 ~~ _(no he's not he's DARK Creativity he's bad and evil and worthless- no stop they need me shut up no stop stop st-)_~~

He's The Duke, and Thomas needs him. He needs him to-

Thomas needs him. 

So Remus does that. 

He does all that is required of him.

He doesn't particularly care about their opinion anyway. 

Really, he doesn't. 

It's wrong.

Its wrong how Anxiety and Deceit are treated because they're lumped with him. It's wrong how Virgil leaves them, never looks back. It's wrong how he learns how little he mattered- how little he matters. It's wrong how, slowly, Janus is drifting away too, closer to the others, and farther from him. 

It's wrong how he's left all alone in the dark, reaching, reaching out for help-

But he's pushed away. 

Just like always. 

Remus. Even his name is unpleasant (Romulus and Remus, of course Remus is the one who dies). 

So he gives in, stops trying. 

He becomes what they want him to be- insane, bad, unrefined, dumb. The others have no use for his feelings or emotions. So he gets rid of them. 

The cold glares of the others don't matter _(they don't, they don't)._

They don't need the Remus that cries all night because he's not good enough, he's not _enough_. They don't need the Remus that screams, that tears up all his ~~_(useless, imperfect, BAD)_~~ work. They don't need the Remus that plays his part so well, he forgets his real self _(no no no, please I don't want to go back to being me I can't please no no please n-)_. 

They need the nasty, rowdy Remus with a thought that ruins their day, his morningstar always handy. They need the Remus that they've created in their minds, not the real Remus. They need the Duke, not him. 

And he's never quite learned how to say no to Roman. 

He creates a persona, a parody of himself. It works terribly, just as all his creations should. 

He _is_ Dark Creativity, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes, dudettes and those too cool for the gender binary. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
